Bonus - A la Recherche de la Normalité - Trunks et Trunks
by nimedhel09
Summary: Un petit bonus à mon histoire principale, mettant en scène les deux Trunks.


_Hello le peuple!_

 _Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une super bonne année 2017!_

 _Ensuite, pour les nouvelles, c'est après ce petit bonus de_ A la Recherche de la Normalité _._

 _Et enfin, j'ai décidé de carrément séparer le bonus de l'histoire principale pour plus de clarté. Dites-moi si vous préférez ce format plutôt que d'insérer ça après un chapitre._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Trunks en avait assez que tout le monde le compare à Mirai. Oui, Mirai était une version du futur du fils de Vegeta et Bulma, mais quand même ! Est-ce que ça justifiait les remarques que tout le monde faisait sans arrêt par rapport à leurs différences ? Le petit prince n'était pas bête, il savait que Mirai avait eu une vie difficile et bien différente de la sienne, avec l'absence de son père, les cyborgs et la présence prédominante de Gohan dans sa vie. C'était normal qu'ils soient différents. Mais les autres pourraient avoir la décence de ne pas les comparer !

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il aimait bien faire des blagues où qu'il était un peu arrogant. Quand on a huit ans et qu'on est l'une des personnes les plus riches et les plus fortes du monde, c'est normal d'être un peu pourri gâté ! C'est pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Oui, il avait mis des vers dans les bottes de son père et provoqué la panique au sein de la Capsule Corp. (qui aurait cru que le fier prince avait une phobie de tout ce qui se tortille ?), mais même sa mère avait ri ! Alors pourquoi c'était tellement mal qu'il soit malicieux ?

Et puis, c'était pas juste de le comparer avec Mirai ! C'était un adulte, lui. En plus, il venait pas du même monde où les enfants pouvaient rester innocents il avait tout le temps vécu dans la peur à cause de C18 et son frère. En plus, il avait même pas eu de Goten ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait vivre sans Goten ? Ça avait dû être encore pire !

Mais ça voulait pas dire que les adultes avaient le droit de le comparer à Mirai, parce que, de toute façon, Mirai, c'était un adulte.

\- Eh Trunks, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ?

Quand on parlait du loup.

\- Rien.

La voix boudeuse du petit garçon fit lever un sourcil à son homologue futur.

\- Rien ? Vraiment ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, s'exclama le prince miniature ! C'est ta faute, t'façon, si tout le monde m'aime plus…

Des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin des yeux de l'enfant, mais sa fierté, héritée de ses deux parents, lui interdisait de les laisser couler.

Surpris par l'éclat de sa version passée, Mirai s'accroupit et tenta de le calmer en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il sourit gentiment quand il comprit à quoi venait en venir le garçon.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à faire des bêtises. En fait… je t'envie beaucoup, tu sais.

\- P-p-pourquoi ? Tout le monde t'aime bien…

\- Mais je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être un enfant, d'ennuyer tout le monde, de manger trop de sucreries ou de voler partout où je le voulais. J'ai vécu dans la peur de ne jamais revoir mon mentor… mon grand frère… à chaque nouvelle attaque. De perdre ma mère aussi. Alors, te voir faire ce que je n'ai jamais pu expérimenter… ça me fait plaisir.

Le guerrier du futur scruta sa version enfantine un long instant avant de sourire.

\- C'est un peu étrange, non, d'être jaloux de soi-même ?

Ses larmes séchées, le petit Trunks hocha la tête, le coin des lèvres légèrement remonté.

\- Alors, si je fais des bêtises, c'est aussi pour toi ?

\- Hmmm… On peut dire ça. Tant que ça reste innocent, hein, souligna l'adulte.

Le petit garçon se mit à sourire franchement à ces paroles, heureux de pouvoir être lui-même à nouveau.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le calme régnait dans le complexe de la Capsule Corporation. Les scientifiques travaillaient, la salle de gravité était en route, Mme Brief s'occupait des animaux en chantant et Bulma et M. Brief examinait une nouvelle invention.

Vraiment, un tel calme était inhabituel dans la grande demeure.

Soudain, un cri horrifié retentit, surprenant Bulma et son père, qui faillit faire tomber Tama, le chat qui était éternellement perché sur son épaule. Bulma, inquiète, courut vers la source, avant de s'arrêter net devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle : Mirai était presque nu, si ce n'était un essui qui entourait sa taille, son corps encore mouillé et… les cheveux… roses ? Au bout de son bras, un petit Trunks mort de rire se débattait avec difficulté pour échapper à la poigne sans merci du guerrier du futur, sans résultat.

La scientifique secoua la tête, prévint son fils d'un autre monde de ne pas trop amocher sa version enfantine et retourna à ses occupations.

* * *

 _NdA: Eh voilà pour ce bonus, qui a mis 50.000 ans à être terminé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots pour celui-ci. J'avais l'idée bien ancrée, mais impossible de mettre ça sur Word. Ugh._

 _Ensuite, oui, oui, ça fait des mois que je traîne à mettre à jour mon histoire... J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à me replonger dedans depuis tous les changements qui sont survenus dans ma petite vie ces derniers mois. Outre le déménagement, les salons professionnels et le stress de changer d'environnement, de ville et de faire en sorte que mes petits chats soient heureux dans leur nouvelle demeure, j'attends un petit zumain. Inutile de dire que c'est pas évident d'être motivée, d'autant que, ceci étant ma première grossesse, c'est bien stressant (et ne parlons pas des nausées, la fatigue et le mal de dos qui commence déjà au 4e mois, caca boudin)._

 _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas mon histoire. Elle sera terminée. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment je veux la terminer, hahaha! A part une vision de comment je voulais que ça se passe, l'évolution de la relation entre les personnages et une situation où Gohan ne peut plus continuer à ignorer ses besoins, eh bien, c'est le flou total._

 _Sur ces mots, j'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonné mon histoire, et je souhaite de pouvoir continuer sur ma lancée de l'année passée, parce que même si je n'ai pas suivi mes objectifs pendant le 2e semestre, on est quand même arrivés à plus de 120.000 mots, ce qui propulse_ A la Recherche de la Normalité _au rang de l'histoire la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite, héhé!_


End file.
